Yu-Yu Hakusho:Re
by Wolf James
Summary: A re-imagining of Yu-Yu Hakusho and Bleach as a crossover.


In this story I will be attempting to combine the worlds of Yu-Yu Hakusho and Bleach. The story is essentially a retelling of both combined. Some characters will be replaced or even have their roles shifted. Please, keep calm if certain aspects of Bleach and Yu-Yu Hakusho are left out, and if new parts are added in. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Yu-Yu Hakusho, but I do own any OC that may appear in this fic.

…

Yusuke laid on his back observing the sky. On the very top level of the school was always his escape. Where he thought no one could find him. As he looked at the blue sky he wondered why everybody pissed him off. As his thoughts trailed off he heard a door opening with a slam.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said storming towards him. "I know you hear the principal calling you over the Intercom!"

Yusuke turned as he sat up. "Hey, nice skirt." He calmly stated ignoring her statement.

Keiko folded her arms annoyed at Yusuke. "All the girls have to wear these…"

Yusuke took out a bag of chips and started to place one in his mouth when Keiko snatched the chip from his hand.

"You're supposed to be in school!"

Yusuke leaned back calmly folding his arms behind his head. "Give me a break Keiko."

"Maybe I could if I saw you in school for more than once every 10 days!" she replied.

Keiko turned away from Yusuke annoyed and looked out from the top of the building to the schoolyard below.

"You give our class a horrible attendance average, which makes me look bad as class president. Plus you'll flunk out soon." she said shaking her head. "Sometimes I think you don't care about anyone but yourself."

Suddenly Keiko felt her skirt lift up.

"Nice, its lace." Yusuke said quizzically looking at Keiko.

Keiko turned around and hit Yusuke so hard he almost flew off the top of the building. "Yusuke you perv! People like you should be strung up in the street!" She angrily stormed back down the stairs slamming the door behind her.

"Dumb boy! Hasn't grown up at all since he was 4-years-old!" Keiko said aloud as she stormed down the steps.

As she walked down the hallway Keiko noticed two of her classmates hiding behind the corner.

"Keiko. Is he gone? One of the girls asked as she shook.

"Why are you ducking around the corner?" Keiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're scared of Urameshi." The other girl answered. They both approached Keiko shaken and looking back and forth.

Keiko was lost to why they were fearful.

"Aren't you scared of what he would do to you?" the girls asked.

"Not really," Keiko sighed. "He just wants you to think he's dangerous, on the inside he's more like a lamb."

"Not what I heard!" one of the girls shouted.

"Yeah I think we would know!" the other girl retorted.

Keiko simply sighed.

…

Yusuke walked through the schoolyard as he heard his name come over the intercom again.

"Urameshi, I know you're here come to my office immediately." The principal said over the intercom.

"That old man is never going to give up." Yusuke said ignoring the call.

As Yusuke continued walking he overheard two kids around the corner. One kid was gloating that he had lied and told a boy he was Urameshi's cousin and was able to take his wallet from him using the lie. The other kid was hyping the boy up exclaiming how amazing a scam that was.

"That blockhead will never find out." The boy holding the wallet laughed waving the wallet victoriously over his head.

Yusuke stood behind the two boys as they laughed and stared grimacing. The two boys felt the shadow behind them and turned around. They were both shocked to see Yusuke cracking his knuckles with a devilish look across his face. The boy holding the wallet stuck out the wallet as an offering.

"I swear I didn't mean it. Here!" he said shaking.

Yusuke leaned in. "You think I want your stupid money!"

As Yusuke leaned back to punch the kid he suddenly felt his ear grabbed from behind.

"I know you've been hearing me call your name!" the principal said as he tugged Yusuke away.

"We need to discuss your absences in my office." The principal said calmly. Before he could continue the principal felt a slight tug and he turned around.

The principal jumped when he saw in his hand a detached ear.

"It's just a toy old man." Yusuke said standing atop the school fence. "Thanks for the talk, but leave me alone!"

As Yusuke walked down the street people parted ways and walked around him. "Could this day get any stupider!?" He shouted.

Yusuke suddenly got quiet when he noticed a crowd. He went running over to see and noticed it was Ichigo surrounded by a bunch of goons.

"You got a death wish pal?" one of the kids shouted at Ichigo. "Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it."

The boy leapt and was met with a swift kick to the face. Ichigo turned and swept the closest kid to him off his feet with another kick. The two boys landed on the ground with a thud.

Ichigo stepped on the head on of one of the boys pushing it into the ground. "Now listen up you scum! Do you see that!" he said pointing to a glass vase on its side.

"First question what do you think that is? You in the middle answer!" He shouted questioning and commanding at the same time.

"I guess it's for some kid who got killed here." One of the goons said shaking.

"Correct!" Ichigo replied and kicked him so hard he flew back.

"Next question, why is that vase lying on its side?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess one of us knocked it over while we were walking through here." Another one of the goons said trembling.

"Correct!" Ichigo knocked the two remaining kids to the ground with a flurry of kicks.

"Now go and apologize or the next vase of flowers will be for you!"

The group of thugs quickly got up crying, and apologizing, and ran off.

Ichigo turned to the vase and noticed Yusuke picked it up and placing the flowers back in them as the crowd around him dispersed.

Ichigo walked over to Yusuke with his hands in pockets.

"Boy I don't know who is worse, me or you." Yusuke calmly said acknowledging Ichigo behind him.

As Yusuke stood up to face Ichigo, Ichigo replied "You. I don't just go around beating people up."

"Yeah because a vase really makes it justified." Yusuke said smirking.

"Hey!" Ichigo replied. "This vase is for a boy who was killed playing in the street by a car. If we disturb it he won't be able to rest in peace!"

Yusuke shrugged. "I forgot your Mr. I-see-ghosts." He said sarcastically. He turned around and started walking away "Thankfully I don't have that troublesome problem."

Ichigo stood there quiet. Yusuke had poked fun of him for the ability since they were younger and never believed Ichigo could really see ghosts. He sighed knowing that trying to convince him was pointless.

It was starting to get late as Yusuke walked home. He heard the sound of a ball kicking and turned to see a kid playing with his ball. However, he was dumbfounded when he noticed the boy running into traffic to get the ball. The boy ran in between cars as he chased his ball to the other side of the street.

"What in the world." Yusuke said staring.

The little boy then continued kicking the ball in the air and smiling. He ran back across the street narrowly being hit again. Yusuke jumped in front of the boy when he reached his side of the road. The boy looked up shocked to see Yusuke staring at him.

"Listen kid, what you're doing is dangerous! There's cars going by that will splatter you into the pavement!" He said kneeling down to the kid.

The kid just blankly stared at him. Yusuke sighed and started performing tricks and acting like a monkey. The kid smiled and started clapping his hands excited.

"Monster!" the boy said with a smile.

Yusuke laughed, then got serious again. "Okay now kid get lost. It's not safe to be playing ball here."

The boy turned towards Yusuke with a smile. "Thanks for fixing my vase earlier."

Yusuke eyes grew wide and he stared at the boy. "Huh?"

The boy walked away from Yusuke with his ball and headed towards the park. Yusuke was lost at what the boy had just said. " _Was the vase from earlier his?"_ he thought. "Hey kid wait!" Yusuke shouted running after the boy.

When he arrived at the park he noticed one of the swings were broken and the boy was laying on the ground petrified. Standing over the boy was a tall creature. On its face was a fish like white mask and yellow eyes peered from behind the mask. Its body was covered with dark gray stripes resembling the scales of a fish.

"What the…" Before Yusuke could make another sound the monster let out a shriek and leapt at the boy.

Before the creature could sink its teeth into the kid Yusuke nabbed him sliding across the ground. The boy was crying and holding onto Yusuke.

"Sheesh, what did I get myself into." Yusuke thought angrily.

The monster moved towards Yusuke and raised its fist to strike. As it shot forward a swift slicing sound was heard. Yusuke had closed his eyes and come to grips with his death, but then opened them when hearing the noise. The monster let out a shriek grabbing its arm that was now showing a deep slash.

A woman with black hair and a black kimono landed in front of Yusuke. The sword in her hand was drenched in the blood belonging to the creature.

"Hey lady, what the hell is going on!" Yusuke retorted.

The woman turned to Yusuke. "You can see me boy?"

"Well duh you're sitting here dressed in black swinging at whatever the hell that thing is."

Before Yusuke could continue his rant the monster leapt again swinging its fists at the woman. She leapt over it and cut through its shoulder. She swung at the monster's neck but it evaded and slammed her to the ground.

"Great now I have to help two idiots." Yusuke thought placing the kid down. The boy quickly ran off disappearing into the night. Yusuke ran straight at the monster as it stood over the woman. He swung his fist and punched the monster with all his might in the back. The monster simply turned around annoyed and threw Yusuke to the ground.

Yusuke coughed up blood and his head felt like it was spinning. The woman cut the monster's leg from behind as it stood over Yusuke and the creature let out a shriek that made the whole park shake. She ran and stood over Yusuke.

"For a regular human like you to have seen me." She said aloud, her thoughts trailing off. "You must've accidently crossed over into the world of the dead."

The woman looked quizzically around trying to answer her own question. _The boy_ she thought. _That kid must've drug whoever was closest to him into his world to save him from the monster._ She looked at Yusuke staring off into space.

"Hey lady! That thing is coming back!" Yusuke shouted trying to get her attention.

However, the black haired woman was still froze. This was an unusual situation, one she hadn't trained for.

Yusuke stood up and quickly diverted the attention away from the woman.

"Hey stop attacking women and kids! How about fighting me one-on-one you ugly bastard!" Yusuke shouted. The creature ran at Yusuke and Yusuke froze as the monster approached him.

Before Yusuke could be killed, the black-haired woman leapt in between the monster and Yusuke simultaneously stabbing the beast in its eye and being bitten. She fell to the ground as blood seeped out of her shoulder.

"You fool." She said weakly. "What were you thinking trying to take on a hollow and you're a regular human!"

The hollow was still shouting and falling over itself as it grabbed its mask. Blood was gushing from its mask and it was in severe pain. The woman noted this and propped herself up. She sighed as she realized this could be the day she died. She took a deep breathe. _There's a way,_ she thought. She realized something that could save her and the boy, but it was a shot in the dark.

"Hey kid, do you want to live." She said between panted breathes.

"Well dieing on a walk home was never something I planned," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"It will only be temporary," the woman said pointing her sword at Yusuke. "But I can awaken your spiritual powers forcefully."

"Spirit-what." Yusuke replied.

"You must take my zanpakuto and run it into the center of your being so that I can use my powers to jump start yours." She said pointing the sharp weapon at Yusuke.

"I can't guarantee you'll live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." the woman said solemnly.

Yusuke stood nervously thinking. "Hey, pointing that sharp object at myself doesn't seem like a great idea."

As he took a step back Yusuke heard the hollow shriek in the background. The monster started walking towards the mysterious woman and him rubbing its eye.

Nervously Yusuke let out a sigh. "Give me that blade lady!"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She replied pointing it at Yusuke's heart.

"Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke said shoving the sword into his heart.


End file.
